Sleep Talking
by SuperZoe17
Summary: Danny has a habit of talking in his sleep.


**Sleep Talking**

**Pairing: McDanno **

**Summary: Danny has a habit of talking in his sleep. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**I'm so nervous about posting but here goes nothing. **

"_Oh god babe, stop teasing." Danno moaned as a pair of chapped but warm lips travelled down over his collarbone. _

_Danny felt the lips curl up into a smirk as they moved slowly down his chest. He groaned, fingers clenching the sheets beneath him as the lips skimmed over his nipple. His fingers flexed against the sheets as the action was repeated, gasping when he felt a tongue flick against the sensitive skin. Danny's back arched off the bed as the tongue flattened against his nipple, making the blonde detective's cock twitch. _

_Danny couldn't help but moan as the lips nipping and sucking at his nipple pulled away. He frowned lightly as a pair of lust filled eyes flickered up to meet his, a smirk playing at those torturous lips. _

"_I thought you wanted me to stop though?" Steve questioned, trailing his fingers lightly up and down the plane of Danny's stomach. _

"_I said I wanted you to stop teasing and get on with it not stop all together, was that too much for your Neanderthal brain to handle." Danny ranted, hands flying up from the sheets to fly very close to Steve's face. _

_Steve waited for Danny's hands to drop down by his sides again, smirking down at the blonde as he dipped his thumb into Danno's navel. _

"_Just get on with it."Danny moaned, reaching up to grip the back of Steve's neck, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. _

_Danny eagerly parted his lips when he felt Steve's tongue press on his bottom lip. He moaned as his tongue duelled with Steve's, feeling the SEAL's hand moved down to wrap around his neglected length. Danny nipped at Steve's bottom lip when he felt the taller man smirk against his lips. _

"_Holy Christ babe." Danny moaned hips bucking into Steve's fist as the SEAL twisted his wrist with every upstroke. _

_Steve smirked down at Danno as he slunk the shorter detective's body, pressing teasing kisses along his now overheated skin. His ministrations on Danny's cock slowed as he leant down to press a kiss to the tip, tongue catching the bead of pre cum that had gathered there. _

_Steve kept his eyes glued to Danny's as he leant down, sealing his lips around the head of Danny's length. He tongued at the vein along the underside, watching as the blonde's eyes glazed over with pleasure. Taking a breath through his nose, Steve took in more of Danny's cock, tongue swirling around the hard column of flesh. _

_Danny's fingers clawed at the sheets as Steve began to bob his head, mumbling incoherently under his breath. His mumbles turned into moans, growing louder as Steve grazed his teeth along Danny's shaft. Danny could feel that familiar tingle building in his lower stomach, toes curling as Steve flattened his tongue the tip of his cock, collecting the pre cum there. _

"_So good so close." Danny mumbled as Steve began to bob his head again. _

_The taller detective smirked around the length in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked harder. Danny's mumblings got louder as his hands moved to grip the back of Steve's head hips thrusting into the wet warmth around his length. The tingling in his stomach grew with each bob of Steve's head, fingers dropping to grip the SEAL's shoulders tightly as his orgasm washed over him. _

"_Steve" Danny came with a cry of the taller man's name, hips thrusting against Steve's face. _

"Danny. Danny. DANNO" Steve shouted, making said man awake with a start.

"What, huh?" Danny mumbled, sc rubbing a hand across his face.

He frowned as he realised that he had fallen asleep at his desk again. His frowned deepened though when he heard a light familiar chuckle emanate from somewhere in his office. Still dozy with sleep, Danny span quickly in his chair, heart stopping when he spotted Steve leant against a filing cabinet near his desk.

"Have a nice sleep?" Steve questioned with a smirk.

Danny frowned, confused for a second before realisation hit him. Danny let his head drop forward attempting to hide the crimson now staining his cheeks. Danny pursed his lips when he heard Steve chuckle, choosing to glare at the wood of his desk instead of looking up at Steve. He took several deep breaths, keeping his eyes firmly glued to the desk in front of him. Danno could feel the pounding, something he come to associate being around Steve with, grow in his temples, pressing his thumb firmly against the skin there.

"How long were you there?" Danny asked after a moment.

"Long enough to get a grasp of what was happening." Steve smirked, slowly making his way over to stand in front of Danny's desk.

Steve leant forward on his hands, watching as Danny jumped slightly, eyes never meeting his own. Steve reached out to gently touch one of Danny's balled hands, shocked when the shorter detective flinched. He let his hand drop back to its original position, racking his brain for a way to tell Danny that he wasn't disgusted by what he heard.

Silence fell in the office, Steve sighing lightly when Danny still refused to look at him. Pushing himself off the blonde's desk, Steve turned away, head bowed as he made his way to the door. He paused, hand on the glass, turning back to look at Danny. The shorter detective still refused to lift his gaze from his desk, making Steve's stomach lurch. Had he just destroyed his only true friendship and one chance at happiness?

"For your information, I thought it was hot." Steve said, pushing Danny's door open.

That certainly got Danny's attention. His gaze snapped from his desk to the soon retreating back of Steve McGarrett if he didn't do something.

"Wait" Danny called out softly, breathing a sigh of relief when Steve turned back towards him.

Danny felt his stomach flip when Steve turned around, shocked when he saw a mixture of relief, lust and something else he couldn't name swimming in the taller man's eyes.

"Did you mean it?" Danny asked, grateful when Steve closed the door behind him.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," Steve exclaimed, "The sight of you moaning and writhing in your chair will forever be engrained in my mind, not that I'm complaining."

McGarrett smirked as an uncharacteristic blush spread across Danny's cheeks, the blonde chewing nervously on his bottom lip. Steve quirked an eyebrow as he watched Danny shift nervously in his chair. Steve didn't even have to think to work out what was wrong with Danny. He began to slink he way around Danny's desk, watching amused as the usual talkative detective was silent and wide eyed.

"Seems like you've got a problem there babe" Steve said once he was standing to the side of Danny.

"Blow me." Came Danny's reply, the detective groaning when he realised what he said.

"With pleasure" Steve said, grabbing Danny's shoulder.

Steve tugged the smaller man and his chair round to the side, smirking at Danny as he dropped to his knees behind the desk. Danny's breathing grew shallow as Steve smoothed his hands up his thighs, thumbs resting teasingly of the bulge of Danny's slacks.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Danny asked as Steve started to tug at his belt.

"Blowing you like you told me too" Steve replied as he moved on to pop the button of Danny's trousers.

Danny opened his mouth to protest but the words fell silent in his mouth as he felt the pressure in his trousers lessen.

"Don't worry, I got you babe." Steve murmured pressing a kiss to the inside of Danny's wrist.

He revelled in the shiver that ran the length of Danny's spine, taking time pulling the blonde's zipper down. Pushing Danny's trousers and boxers as far as he could with Danny sat motionless in his chair; Steve wrapped his fingers around Danny's length, giving it a slow stroke.

"Holy shit" Danny cried as he felt Steve's lips seal around the head of his dick.

Steve pulled back, shushing Danny before leaning down and taking more of the blonde into his mouth. Danno's fingers curled and uncurled repeatedly around the arm of his chair as Steve tongued at the vein along the underside of his dick, biting at his bottom lip to suppress his moans.

"Oh god, so good," Danny babbled as Steve bobbed his head.

He thrust his hips shallowly against Steve's face as he ran his fingers lightly through the SEAL's hair. Danny's grip on Steve's hair tightened as he felt McGarrett swallow around the length in his mouth. Danny's moans grew louder as Steve continued to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks every time he pulled back.

"So good, so so good babe" Danny rambled as that familiar tingle grew in the pit of his stomach.

He whimpered as Steve pulled back, shivering as Steve tongued at the head of his cock, collecting the pre cum that had gathered there. It was obvious Steve knew that Danny was close to falling over the edge by the way he smirked at the blonde as he licked down Danny's shaft. Danny moaned as Steve sucked and nipped at his balls, fingers tightening around the arms of his chair.

"Oh shit, so close babe." Danny rambled, hips bucking as Steve swallowed him down again.

Danny bit down on his bottom lip, hard as his orgasm washed over him. His hips thrust against Steve's face as the taller man swallowed everything, licking his lips as he pulled back. Danny was breathing hard, face flushed as he came down from his orgasmic high, slowly unclenching his fingers from around the arms of his chair.

And that's when realisation hit. Danny cursed under his breath as he scrambled to pull his boxers and his trousers back up. He couldn't bring himself to meet Steve's eyes as he straightened himself out, tensing when he felt the taller man's fingers encircle his wrist.

"Danno, talk to me." Steve said thumb rubbing circles into Danny's wrist.

"We shouldn't have done this, you're not gay and we work together and now you more than likely hate me, shit." Danny rambled, smacking his forehead.

"Danno, listen to me, babe listen to me." Steve soothed, willing the tenseness from Danny's body.

"I wouldn't have done that if I didn't want to, I've never been interested in men before but when I meet something sparked inside of me. I haven't been able to stop thinking and fantasising about you since we met. So what if we work together, we're both professional to leave any personal problems at the door. I could never hate you, hell Danno I'm infatuated with you. I'm pretty sure you could do pretty much anything and I would never hate you." Steve continued, counting of each rambled of point of Danny's.

Danny finally made eye contact with Steve, his stomach filling with butterflies as he took in the honest in Steve's eyes. He was just about to reply when the door swung open.

"We've got a new case, can you grab boss on your way." Kono said, leaving almost as quickly as she arrived.

Danny smiled as he turned his gaze back to his aforementioned boss.

"You heard the lady; we've got a job to do." Danny smiled, making a move to get out of his seat.

He wasn't surprised when he couldn't get up. Looking down, he smiled when he saw Steve's fingers still wrapped around his wrist.

"We're not finished yet," Steve said pressing a kiss to the palm of Danny's hand, "But I guess it could wait till tonight."

"You're damn right about that, now come on we've got a job to do Rambo." Danny replied.

**This is only my second Hawaii Five O fic so please go easy on me. I hope you all enjoyed this. **

**ღ ღ ღ**


End file.
